megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:MultiJosueh
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Megaman HQ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:MultiJosueh. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Rockyou78 (Discusión) 21:40 23 feb 2012 Como editar Hola, MultiJosueh, sobre el articulo de Beat, te podria sugerir, que veas el articulo de Rush para tener una guía de como editar.Rockyou78 00:25 24 feb 2012 (UTC) Sobre las tablas de datos Fijate, cuando editas, al lado veras Plantillas, haz click en "Añadir otras plantillas", allí encontraras una lista de plantillas a usar, para personajes usa "Robotmaster".Rockyou78 21:33 24 feb 2012 (UTC) Te explicare Cuando dice eso de "Codigo complicado" significa que lo que se ha escrito no puede ser codificado por el visor, para ello se tiene que borrar lo escrito, y luego podras editarlo en modo visual (ESO SUCEDE CUANDO SE COPIA Y PEGA DE OTRA PAGINA EXTERNA). Para crear otras secciones, escribe algo, marcalo con el mouse y haz click en la flechita que esta al lado de "Normal", ahi veras "Sección de Encabezado", asi creas unas nueva sección, si quieres crearé una subsección, elige "Sección de Encabezado 3". Espero te ayude. Si quieres otra información, como subir música preguntame.Rockyou78 00:17 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Buen Trabajo Hola, soy Eternaga, segundo al mando o "primer oficial" de Megaman HQ, solo quería felicitarte por el gran trabajo que estás haciendo, y decirte que sigue así, con ayuda de usuarios como tu la wiki puede crecer mucho más rápido. Eternaga 01:31 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok, puedes y te dejo, aunque cuando falte algo, yo lo añadire, espero no te molesté, ya que en los dias siguientes empezare a subir las musicas de los robot masters, asi que esperare a ver como lo haces. PD: Eternaga ya avanzo con Napalm Man.Rockyou78 04:10 25 feb 2012 (UTC) 'Sobre las Tablas de Datos' Si, hola MultiJosueh, te sugeriria que uses la tablas de datos que tenemos aquí, debido a que es complicada la edición luego para otros usuarios, fijate en el actual articulo de Napalm Man, haz click en editar y podrás ver como es el uso de las Plantillas. Al lado de la pantalla de edición, veras una sección que dice Plantillas, con unos cuadros verdes, haz click "Añadir otras plantillas", veras una nueva pantalla, haz click en cualquiera que más te acomode. Robotmaster para las tablas de datos. Armas para la información de armas especiales. Si tienes preguntas, avisame.Rockyou78 19:27 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Sobre el tamaño de las imagenes Para ello, cuando escribas 275px debes escribir asi con 275px para ajustar el tamaño. Oye ya lo arregle, además le inclui su tema músical, pero es increible, gracias a tu ayuda, he reducido el tiempo de edición hasta la mitad.Rockyou78 20:36 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Sobre las imágenes Recuerda debes escribir las imágenes asi Archivo:nombredelarchivo.jpg , recuerdalo, siempre pon los simbolos al final y al comienzo.Rockyou78 02:31 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Me referia a Yo me referia a estos simbolos Cuando colocas algo dentro de ellos en modo fuente, sirve para enlazar a otros articulos, también para colocar imágenes sin el recuadro azul, pero veo que pudiste solucionar bien el problema. Asi que creó que todo estará bien.Rockyou78 20:47 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Sobre los perfiles, rcw, etc Bueno, hay una respuesta fácil a todo: *Rockman Complete Works Data, actualmente tengo los seis juegos para Play Station (me estoy pasando el 6), cuando me di cuenta que complete todo los datos, pense que seria bueno subirlo, asi que le tome una captura de pantalla con el emulador y eso es todo. Lamentablemente, los datos están en japones y cuesta mucho obtener una traducción de ellos. *Pérfiles de Mega Man Megamix, (tienes razón tengo archivos), cuando Ariga dibujaba su Manga (1997), él tenía una página muy popular en Japón y cada vez al mes él subía dibujos a color de los robot master y de los reploids, lamentablemente, cuando cancelaron el manga, Ariga tuvo que cerrar sus páginas. Por suerte en la página de The Mechanical Maniacs han subido todos los pérfiles, algunos a color y otros a blanco y negro. *Y sobre las demás imágenes como Dimensiones, bocetos de personajes, bueno los sace de este libro. http://www.mediafire.com/?cx1z3jx9ze9 (contiene todos los dibujos de Mega Man Clásico y Mega Man X, desde 1987 hasta 2007). Y creo que eso es todo, alguna otra duda avisame.Rockyou78 00:15 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Plantillas de NetNavi Bueno, por fin este listos las plantillas para NetNavis. Cualquier duda avisame.Rockyou78 14:17 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Solo puedo decir algo, excelente Gracias, MultiJosueh, eventualmente, actualizare los demás articulos con sus perfiles y complete works data, para que esten completos. Aún así, no te preocupes, tienes todo el derecho de poder editar los articulos de mega man 9, y lo de hornet man, es más antiguo de lo que tu crees, ese articulo ya estaba aqui aqui antes que me hiciera Admin. Ah una cosa, sobre el New Rush Coil, lo voy a fusionar con el articulo del Rush Coil.Rockyou78 01:33 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Una cosa, MegaMan.EXE ya existia Ya existia el articulo MegaMan.EXE, y tu articulo es Megaman.EXE, revisalos y avisame, para ver cual conservamos.Rockyou78 02:06 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Perfecto, avisame Entonces, avisame cuando arreglas el articulo MegaMan.EXE y al otro lo convertimos en una REDIRECCIÓN.Rockyou78 13:33 6 mar 2012 (UTC) La respuesta sobre todo Sniper Ya cree la redirección, si quieres hacerlo, es fácil. Primero crea una página en blanco, ejemplo: Gyroman, presiona el botón con número 1,2,3 en la parte de arriba, luego escribe REDIRECCION Gyro Man (el nombre del articulo debe estar con un enlace), luego guardalo y ya está. Sobre las imágenes de Sniper, no se a que te refieres, has subido las imágenes dos veces.Rockyou78 00:31 7 mar 2012 (UTC) Sobre los Enemigos de MM5 Ah una cosa más, dejame encargarme sobre los enemigos de MM5, debido a que en MMKB, ellos usan el nombre japones pero aqui usamos los nombres en ingles, (Apache Joe en Japón, Chopper Joe aqui).Rockyou78 03:08 7 mar 2012 (UTC) Esa era la idea La verdad yo edite por las fechas de producción, asi que después de MM5 tenia pensado comenzar con Mega Man III, luego Mega Man 3 (PC) y de alli comenzar con el X1, luego MM6, estos principalmente por que esta bien desordenado.Rockyou78 00:08 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Como crear categorias Bueno, fijate abajo de cada articulo dice categorías: Robot Master, Robot creado por....etc, bueno haz click en algún nombre (si la categoría no esta creada), entonces veras un mensaje que te dira "Crear", bueno, haz click y podrás crear la categoría a tu gusto. PD: Avisame, antes de crear alguna categoría, debido a que las categorias no se pueden renombrar.Rockyou78 20:06 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Categorías Bueno, vi el mensaje que le dejaste a Rockyou sobre las categorías, aunque te lo haya explicado, dejamelos a mi, fijate en los articulos de las armas de Megaman 8 y 9 y verás que ya lo hice. Eternaga 21:21 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Quieres ser... Quieres ser revertidor, con ello te van a dar una nueva función, poder revertir ediciones mal hechas por usuarios anónimos o malintencionadso, me avisas.Rockyou78 03:38 13 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Quieres decir... Bueno, por si no entendiste, aqui hay un pequeño manual que puedes leer http://ayuda.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Niveles_de_acceso_de_los_usuarios Leelo, y avisame si quieres el puesto de reversor...Rockyou78 02:17 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Sobre Mega Man & Bass Disculpa, pero la categoría de los Jefes de Mega Man & Bass se llama así... Jefes de Mega Man & Bass, no te preocupes, ya lo arreglé.Rockyou78 04:14 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Sin Titulo Hola amigo, solo vengo a preguntarte como estas y que vas a hacer. Eternaga 15:24 16 mar 2012 (UTC) No me molesta No me molesta que me hayas superado, para nada, en cambio, te felicito. Ya va a llegar el momento en el que yo recupere mi lugar *risa*. Eternaga 13:10 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Como dejar música Bueno, en la plantilla Robotmaster, busca los siguientes puntos: *Tema 1: ahi colocas el nombre del Tema Músical *Juego 1: ahi colocas el nombre del juego de done viene el tema músical *Archimusica1: ahi colocas el nombre del archivo de música (recuerda, el archivo debe estar en formato OGG).Rockyou78 20:18 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Hablando de honor... mira,me dsiculpo si insulte tu "honor" de artista,pero es que no soporte ver que la gente desperdicie el talento en algo tan simple,pero dijiste que lo hiceste de niño,bueno,espero que me mandes uno ,para ver que tan bueno heres,si no,no obtendras respeto de mi. Desesperacion dime eso es todo? si lo es reunete conmigo en el chat,ahora, si no pierdes la oprtunidad e ser respetedo. Bien estoy en linea. No lo entiendes? novato,esto es una sana competencian entres jovenes artistas,las peleas dentro de la wiki no estan proividas mientreas no afecte los documentos ,no esta proivida las peleas entre los mienbros. Ademas,¿se te ocurre otra manera de matar el tiempo? satisfecho? puede que si, mestrame tu mejor golpe,y si me satisface, lo dejare,de momento no tengo espectativas de que logres hacer un digno trabajo,pero solo te estoy subestimando,!adelante entreteme un rato con tu deseo de paz,novato!. Sobre lo de MM3 GB No te preocupes, muy pronto llegaremos a ese punto, solo falta terminar la sección de MM5 un poco más.Rockyou78 20:59 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Que siga la guerra bueno esta es un dibujo de zecion de kh 2,esta dañado porque es viejo,no e echo nada nuevo,pero estoy seguro que esto deberia demostrate en que nivel estas de ser un maestro....... thumb|si tanto quieres sufrir, que te parece una prueva? te dejo esta imagen,si quieres la haces,aunque no te resultara facil,si lo logras,te conciderare digno de ser mi aprendis.thumb|Esta es tu prueva. ¡suerte! Sobre lo de ser ADMIN Creo que tu eres una gran opción para ser ADMIN, aunque ahora estoy ocupado, cuando termine lo de MM5, podre tomarme tiempo para darte el cargo de ADMIN, (para ganartelo, otro ADMIN te lo debe dar...)Rockyou78 00:45 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Que dibujo? te dije que tu prueba era el dibujo de zero que esta........... Aqui---------------------------------------->>>>>>>>>>>>>>> necesito hablar con tigo. yayaya,lo siento haora si. Very well(que haci sea.......) Por lo presente yo Crossman,adminitrador numero 2 de esta wiki,Te declaro a prueva! te deseo la mejor de las suertes,pero eso si,esta prueba va hacer algo mas que solo combertirte en mi aprendiz,muchas cosas te pueden pasar si te esfuerzas,hasta entonces.Adios. Una cosa Un juego que posiblemente te guste: http://www.juegosdiarios.com/juegos/angry-birds-chrome.html PD: Ya tengo una cuenta en YouTube, Zent54. Eternaga 23:00 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Recompensa Por cumplir tu misión, MultiJosueh. Megaman_2_by_Tigerfog.jpg|Tigerfog megaman_by_speedking-d31aa21.jpg|Speedking 1303878624_megaman_vs__protoman_by_speedking-d3dfsht.jpg|Speedking 2 megaman_tribute_by_ngboy-d3egj6y.jpg|ng boy 4kj7-1.jpg|Regalo! 20100727142940-812588013.jpg|Regalo! Premio Sorpresa: Counter Hunter (Doujin Version) Premio Sorpresa: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epbWo8WYZQE&feature=relmfu Roll_by_Rolly_Chan.png|POR LA GUIA DE MM1. roll_by_rayjason-d4rtt5x.png|POR LA GUÍA DE MM6. Bien Hecho, soldado, descansa y espera tus proximas ordenes.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 00:08 23 nov 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Hunter Hola Multi, vengo para avisarte que se ha unido un nuevo hunter a Megaman HQ, Dkyao. Salu3 - Eternaga (Talk to Me) 02:42 12 may 2012 (UTC) Total Video Converter En el programa elige los archivos MP3, cuando te pida convertir ve a "Audio Formats", alli elige OGG, despues a Convertir y ya esta.Rockyou78 00:18 23 may 2012 (UTC) Tus recados Sobre todos tus pedidos....pues hice una entrada para todo, mira aqui http://es.megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Rockyou78/Sobre_el_recado_de_Multijosueh Rockyou78 12:27 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Pregunta absurda Cuando obtuviste tu ascenso a Administrador?¿ y te iba a preguntar otr a cosa y se me olvido. Isaac Attorney 06:47 20 jun 2012 (UTC)Isaac Attorney Una cochina mentira es una cochina mentira...siempre lo dice...jamas cumple...somos sus unicos amigos, asi que no tiene otra opcion.Rockyou78 03:58 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Es posible que no edite en un buen tiempo debido a que mi red se cayo,en cuando se retaure, se los hare saberZero 18:51 24 jun 2012 (UTC) No entiendo tu mensaje D: Lo pongo para que no se me olvide Kike: Hola Cross: Hola Kike. Deberia matarte o cortarte las bolas ? Yo: Hola Kike Cross: Bueno. Me voy. Adios *Tras eso, Kike se fue* ---- Y solo fue eso xDDDD No problem Puedes hacerlo sin problemas, eso sí, voy a vigilarlo y supervisarlo para corregir y expandir algunas cosas, tu crealo que no hay ningun problema :D. --Eternaga (Talk to Me) 16:19 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Password screeen OST http://es.megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Password_Screen.ogg Si falta otra me avisas. Znokt (discusión) 15:09 24 jul 2012 (UTC)znoktZnokt (discusión) 15:09 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Men Ah Crossom lo conosco pero no fue el fue Eternaga Tu me envias un mensaje cuando ya me hayas desbaneado Ricardo2299 14:33 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Pedido (SolarMan (discusión) 22:11 6 ago 2012 (UTC)) hola hermano como me pediste aqui estan ;) 2zg7y3c.gif 10hskgg.gif 68rhao.gif Crystal_snail.gif Gifwheelg.gif saludos.- ;) si necesitas algo mas estare para servirle D: Me banearon del chat D: --Eternaga (Talk to Me) 14:48 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Fb Si Multi, soy yo xDD. Es que vi que en tu pagina de usuario ponias como te llamas en Fb así que te mande solicitud d: Esta son las fotos multi chill man.jpg nitro man.jpg pump man.jpg sheep man.jpg strike man.jpg Isaac Attorney (discusión) 02:38 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Multi Luca Alejandro es Solitary... Isaac Attorney (discusión) 00:19 23 ago 2012 (UTC) multi os hermanos disco mu hicieron que ceara una pag afuerzas si no me hakeaban mi pag lo siento muccho holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sobre algo que tengo que hablar en privado contigo hola multi todo bien :D, oye mira cuando entres al chat hablare en privado (escribir) contigo sobre algo que me incomoda sabes ;) hasta entonces. ' (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 03:43 4 sep 2012 (UTC))' ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Multi! Felicidades, Multi, somos tus amigos de Megaman HQ, esperamos que te la pases muy bien hoy que es tu gran día, vinimos a dejarte unos regalos , disfrutalos ;) Eternaga (Talk to Me).Bloodseed (discusión). BassniumX1090 (discusión) 4 sep 2012 (UTC) 20080627_rollchan.jpg|Regalo de Eter Images2222.jpeg|Regalo de Blood Happt_24yh_birthday_rockman_by_whitmoon-d4jcrl3.jpg|Regalo de Bass rvsf450.jpg|De esta en adelante son todas de Vash xD Rockman_9_Yabo_no_Fukkatsu_by_Cessa.jpg Rockman 10.png turboman.jpg springman.jpg slashman.jpg shademan.jpg Roll.(Megaman).600.199648.jpg rockman3_0002.png Megaman.600.1156002.jpg madgrinder.jpg images.jpg freezeman.jpg junkman.jpg clowdman.jpg burst.jpg 6072665.gif 801273.jpg 729.jpg 1040.png 801270.jpg 756004.jpg 421px-GCCMiniRockman.jpg untitled_hiv_240x400.jpg|:FFF Feliz Cumpleaños Hola amigo, espero que halla tenido un feliz cumpleaños ere un gran amigo y gran persona :) [[Usuario:Kike2604| Kike2604 ]] 23:42 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliz Feliz Cumpleaños 275px|leftCumpliste un año más, un año más, un extraordinario año más un super espectacular, un extra mágico, un super fantástico años MÁSS !!!!. Que te este día haya sido de gozo y felicidad Multi n.n Ikurec (discusión) 04:19 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños!!!! soy breve pero pronto te dare un regalo.Rockyou78 (discusión) 04:37 5 sep 2012 (UTC) hola multi feliz cumpleaños espero que te guste (tarde pero seguro xD) (perdon por ponerle jousen en vez de josueh no sabia que ese era tu nombre de usuario xD D':) y no lo olvides ---->(Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 06:52 6 sep 2012 (UTC)). saludos ' feliz-cumple-multi.gif ' Mi regalo multi te hice este dibujo multi.Rockyou78 (discusión) 00:21 7 sep 2012 (UTC) thumb|370px Sprites de los astrodroides de Mega man V Game Boy Hola hermano multi aqui te dejo mis grandes creaciones de gifs para tus articulos o lo que quieras hacer con ellos ;) y no olvides ----->(Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 09:52 14 sep 2012 (UTC)) Mis saludos aqui te dejo los gifs :D. Pd: si notas algo raro o no son sus precentaciones originales puedes consultarmelo en el chat o sino dejandome un mensaje en mi discucion. Jupiter-MMVGG.gif Marte-MMVGB.gif Mercurio-MMVGB.gif Neptuno-MMVGB.gif Saturno-MMVGB.gif Sunstar-MMVGB.gif Tierra-MMVGB.gif Urano-MMVGB.gif Venus-MMVGB.gif Sobre wikia.css wikia.css junto con common.css es los codigos fuentes de la wiki, por ejemplo el cursor de la wiki fue creado mediante wikia.css, por ello pasame el codigo antes para revisar las fuentes y poder codificarlo correctamente, recuerda que todas las wikis usan una wikia.css personalizada por cada admin, de antemano muchas gracias por avisarme de este hallazgo multi, sera de gran utilidad :) .Rockyou78 (discusión) 03:15 15 sep 2012 (UTC) Gracias por el código Para el dia de mañana podrás ver los cambios.Rockyou78 (discusión) 03:47 17 sep 2012 (UTC) Mensaje de importancia nivel 555578914844785XD5447845LOL45878 Multi, Frio123 vino, dijo que le perdonases por no contestar tus mensajes pero ah tenido problemas con su navegador, y que estes atento por que va a estar pasando por el chat y además me dijo que te pase esta página: http://es.mario.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css Ικυρεκ ╬ [[User Talk:Ikurec|'A tu servicio ~']] 18:13 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Capturas de los maveriks de megaman X3 (SNES) hola hermano multi como me pediste aqui estan las capturas snes ;)-->(Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 04:15 29 sep 2012 (UTC)) zsnesw 2012-09-28 18-55-32-05.png zsnesw 2012-09-28 18-57-09-15.png zsnesw 2012-09-28 18-58-25-75.png zsnesw 2012-09-28 18-59-06-17.png zsnesw 2012-09-28 18-59-49-61.png zsnesw 2012-09-28 19-00-41-45.png zsnesw 2012-09-28 19-01-46-92.png zsnesw 2012-09-28 19-07-03-80.png Armas De La NES a la SNES hola hermano multi como me pediste aqui estan las erciones de las armas de la nes a snes xD (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios 05:40 11 oct 2012 (UTC)) Pd: notaras algo raro en algunos sprites es que mientra los hiba pintando la tabla de colores me traiciono ;( pero espero que te guste :D Charge Kick MM7.png Ice Wave MM7.png Rain Rush MM7.png Rolling Cutter MM7.png Search Snake MM7.png Silver Thomahawk MM7.png Time Stopper MM7.png Como cambiar el nombre de una wiki Para hacer esto no es necesario de una mediawiki ni nada, debes ir a wikia, utiliza el modulo de contactar http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contactar alli debes escribir un correo explicando el nuevo nombre que le quieres dar a tu wiki (menciona que eres admin del sitio para que te tomen en serio), pronto te llegara un correo avisandote del cambio.como un gato gordo que ronronea (discusión) 22:51 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Nooo Multi Espera no multi no te vayas hermano ;( si quieres podemos hablarlo en el chat, puedes insultar todo lo que quieras y no dire nada, dame ordenes o misiones lo que sea pero porfavor no te vayas multi yo te amo :'D porfavor no lo agas, como dije antes tu si haces realidad mis sueños. asique porfavor multi no te vayas de aqui hermano :( (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios 03:00 29 oct 2012 (UTC)) Imagenes De Roll :FFF (solarman) Las imagenes de roll que me pediste :FFF xD (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios 04:25 2 nov 2012 (UTC)) Roll Solar? xD.jpg Roll y tango.jpg ldAwf.jpg El manga es de El manga de Rockman X5 es de Hup Yee.como un gato gordo que ronronea (discusión) 23:12 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Imágenes de roll (eterga) rollsong.jpg tumblr_m5srmgSqZH1r5ycezo1_500.jpg tumblr_m61o0qbAQM1ru0lhwo1_500.png tumblr_m3owbmixrM1qzo7nbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2y4cov2TS1r5ycezo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2z4ry8cI01qlir7io1_500.jpg tumblr_m2zm9xRMyp1ruutn1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m15b4qVUd51r5ycezo1_500.jpg tumblr_m00xarkfBl1r5ycezo1_500.png tumblr_ltqxyaTjuI1r5ycezo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2m2hzj2sG1qm0m2eo1_500.jpg HidekiloliRoll.png 7c43b683.jpg tumblr_m6z8btQVPi1r5ycezo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6579oPmlL1ru0lhwo1_500.jpg Sobre las mediawikis Estas son: MediaWiki:Chat-default-topic para la bienvenida al chat. MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted para la salida al chat. Si necesitas algo más avisame.como un gato gordo que ronronea (discusión) 14:16 4 nov 2012 (UTC) PD: Ya intente colocar imágenes en los mensajes pero no se puede. Aqui están las imágenes de Roll BassniumX1090 (discusión) 21:01 8 nov 2012 (UTC) Mm-megaman-roll3.jpg Mm-megaman-roll1.jpg Mm-megaman-roll2.jpg Sobre la imagen Multi, mira, mi intención no era perjudicarte, yo queria mostrarte esa foto porque yo siempre habia pensado que te gustaba Roll como un buen personaje (aunque a veces era obvio) en fin. Incluso a mi me gusto el diseño y es por eso que la guarde, simplemente porque me pareció linda, mi intención no era hacerte quedar mal ante nadie y si vez bien la imagen no tiene nada de malo, absolutamente nada de malo, solo que a veces las personas malinterpretan las cosas (como lo que acaba de pasarte). De todos modos, no lo hice con mala intención y perdón si te molesto lo que hice, lo hacia de buena manera amigo. XD Se llama Uub Bloodseed (discusión) 21:22 16 nov 2012 (UTC) LO quitaron Sorry Multi, la página de donde sacabas los mangas ya no sirve http://digitalmegamanworld.com/Rockman-X-Manga/ ahi te dejo el link haber si a ti te funka. disculpa. Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 03:22 17 nov 2012 (UTC) muy bien pero antes... ok con gusto lo are pero antes ven al fanon chat tengo algo urgente que decirte: http://es.megaman-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Nota: si dejamos esto hasta aqui creo que va a ser muy peligroso si hacemos pasar el tiempo (nose si me vas a entender lo que dije pero ven rapido porfavor) (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 21:30 20 nov 2012 (UTC)) Gracias hermano :'D pero protejeme porque sera muy peligroso si esto vuelva ocurrir hermano porfavor D: (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 22:16 20 nov 2012 (UTC)) Sobre lo del titulo Hoy me estuve esta mañana y cuando vi ya no tenia el titulo de ADMIN me podrias explicar que paso?? Vash.jocker (discusión) 13:37 24 nov 2012 (UTC)Vash.Jocker Un pedido Si es que tienes tiempo necesito que me recortes los bordes de todas estas imagenes: MadGearHideout.jpg Proto Rangers.png DragonBallGT.jpg Victory.jpg SFxTekken.jpg Proto Dante.jpg Rock Dante.jpg Roll Viper.jpg Roll Tron.jpg Alien Skrull.jpg Tornado Storm.jpg Roll Trish.jpg Shadow Strider.jpg Roll Jill.jpg Light Strange.jpg Rush Amaterasu.jpg Roll HsienKo.jpg Roll Phoenix.jpg Star Nemesis.jpg Heat Dormammu.jpg Magneto.jpg Roll SheHulk.jpg Hard IronFist.jpg Elec Thor.jpg Light Haggar.jpg Mega Felicia.jpg Tornado Akuma.jpg Wood RocketRaccoon.jpg Mega Chris.jpg Roll ChunLi.jpg Skull Taskmaster.jpg Guts Sentinel.jpg Rock Ryu.jpg Rock Hulk.jpg Proto ViewtifulJoe.jpg Mega IronMan.jpg Skull GhostRider.jpg Wily Doom.jpg Mega Wolverine.jpg Blade Vergil.jpg Wily Wesker.jpg Mega Hawkeye.jpg Mega Zero.jpg Mega CaptainAmerica.jpg Mega PhoenixWright.jpg Mega Nova.jpg * Eternaga (Talk to Me) 01:14 1 dic 2012 (UTC) Talvez porque ya nose si seguir confiando en ustedes igual haz lo ue quieras si quires odiarme puedes acerlo con gusto pero despues no digas que fui mal usuario con ustedes (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 20:35 2 dic 2012 (UTC)) hola soy nuevo aqui. disculpa te keria pedir ayuda con mi pet de megaman como lo puedo sanar? para que sirve la contraseña y como se puede utilizar muchas gracias por todo atte alguxz Roll Buster XD Aqui esta como lo pediste Multi BassniumX1090 (discusión) 21:14 12 dic 2012 (UTC)thumb|left Sobre el Menú de ayudas hola multi para poner eso solo pega en en MediaWiki:Chat.css el codigo de esta pagina http://es.mario.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css dirigete a donde dice Menú Desplegante y bueno copia-lo y págalo, después ve a MediaWiki:Chat-welcome-message y copia todo lo que esta Allí y bueno ya te servira Frio123 Muro Contribuciones Segido Mis Blog :@ internet troll , no puedo entrar al chat pero ya deber servir el munú regalo extra de año nuevo xDDD la imagen que me pediste (espero que no aya conflicto en esta imegen xD) (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 05:02 28 dic 2012 (UTC)) JRGt2.jpg Multi, Adivina quien habla? ponme lso poderes y Bloquea a solar, permanenementente. Crossm (discusión) 23:19 2 ene 2013 (UTC) eres buen usuario TU RECOMPENSA rollmultiperv.jpg|Mega Man III Sobre lo de solar Que extraño, Cross me pidio los poderes debido a que no queria que solar lo expulse más, pero le dije que lo pensaria, al dia siguiente me dijo que no era necesarió porque tu ya los habias dado.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 13:34 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Como conseguiste la demo? A que pagina entraste para conseguir la demo de SSF2? Isaac Attorney Cuenta conmigo 05:08 14 ene 2013 (UTC) Disculpa Disculpa si no te hice caso ayer, lo que pasa es que me demore en editar y tú mensaje me llego cuando termine para cuando finalice ya te habias ido pero estaba hablando con julian que tambien vino. PD: MEJORATE PRONTO, LA PANZA DUELO, LA PANZA SE SOBA.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 02:57 31 ene 2013 (UTC) Links MM1-6 http://coolrom.com/roms/nes/806/Mega_Man.php Mega Man 1 http://coolrom.com/roms/nes/1002/Mega_Man_2.php Mega Man 2 http://coolrom.com/roms/nes/538/Mega_Man_3.php Mega Man 3 http://coolrom.com/roms/nes/1042/Mega_Man_4.php Mega Man 4 http://coolrom.com/roms/nes/658/Mega_Man_5.php Mega Man 5 http://coolrom.com/roms/nes/1014/Mega_Man_6.php Mega Man 6 Y ya right Ya esta Ya esta arreglado.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 00:27 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Una imagen thumb|left Quería pasarte esta imagen por chat pero como no respondes recurro a este medio xD. Agregala a tu galería si quieres. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 20:52 16 feb 2013 (UTC) :O te estaba pidiendo disculpas y te vas y me dejas solo mira nose que te ocurre pero ya si, quiero que seamos hermanos de nuevo nose que te ocurre ahora :( (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 02:32 17 feb 2013 (UTC)) ¿¡Hola!? Hola, pues bueno, si es que todavía estás aquí, te vas a ausentar de la wiki o algo? Porque ni tu ni nadie ha entrado al chat en un largo tiempo, no molestar, pero estoy empezando a sentir que dejaron la wiki abandonada y a mi tambien. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 21:42 16 mar 2013 (UTC) algo para nada ecchi ¬¬ http://sphotos-h.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-snc6/224013_227189560760996_950706384_n.jpg Cuando abras el face habra ecchi !!!!!!!!!!, bueno te comparti unas imagenes ahi miralas estoy bien, parace que compraran una nueva PC Vash.jocker (discusión) 21:49 12 abr 2013 (UTC) Vash.jocker Un regalo Encontre esta imagen... simplemente tenía que dártela. * http://sphotos-c.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-frc1/481500_495358880487612_1255083557_n.jpg Después me agradeces. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 19:30 28 abr 2013 (UTC) aqui esta el link ecchi http://anime-fanservice.org/ (Bass X (discusión) 03:28 29 may 2013 (UTC)bass XBass X (discusión) 03:28 29 may 2013 (UTC)) Saludos!!! Saludos groso! n.n Pasé por aqui para decirte que eres un gran ejemplo para todos =D y tengo una duda ._. ¿Porqué casi nadie hace blogs? e_é Luisc 23:35 25 jun 2013 (UTC)left Multi, un regalo xD Toma, me la paso Eter y te la paso a ti (fap) xD http://pxz.channel.or.jp/img/about/img_opCut07.jpg Bloodseed (discusión) 21:40 27 jun 2013 (UTC) Pregunta Me pasas a Gohan Definitivo, Piccoro Daimaku, el Goku que tienes, Chill Penguin y Yamcha? Del mugen. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 22:51 2 jul 2013 (UTC) vuelve multi Tu regalo Multi :v http://i1.pixiv.net/img115/img/memorialteam/36852448.jpg Espero que se vea y te guste, si no me dices :) BassniumX1090 (discusión) 22:36 4 sep 2013 (UTC) Multi Necesito que me cuides estas imagenes, si quieres pon alguna en tu galería. 0uobf4.jpg 552999 163744787152648 1846581882 n.jpg 1185807 407428596035866 2008959907 n.jpg 1231630 337137616429687 940238301 n.jpg Trailer-DB-10.gif Tumblr msk2cqyq0e1sq6sv4o1 400.gif Sonic_generations_logo_fun_2_by_ultimategamemaster-d3hv7yw.png Ultimate_marvel_vs_capcom_3_mega_man_by_theguy07-d64w6mb.png Si fueras tan amable Podrías corregir sus artículos, le dijo lo mismo, por eso los borré (además, cross los estaba haciendo pero ahora esta ocupado) pero el tipo sigue haciendolós. Sería de gran ayuda, si los pudieses corregir.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 03:09 3 oct 2013 (UTC) Sería estupendo Yo ocupado con Wily Wars, Blood con un crash de PC y Cross secuestrado por el grupo ETA de España, sería estupendo si pudieras hacer eso, DE VERÁS. :) Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 01:11 13 oct 2013 (UTC) Esta bien esa Esa esta muy bien, Multi, buen trabajo.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 13:53 13 oct 2013 (UTC) Pasó algo epico Archivo:Momento_epico_en_Youtube.png Estaba un dia en Youtube cuando vi que un video donde los comentarios mas votados eran iguales, se me ocurrio ponerlo en un comentario, una semana despues regreso y veo que no solo mi comentario se convirtio en uno de los mas votados, sino que el otro mas votado DECIA LO MISMO QUE EL MIO, para colmo hasta la misma cantidad de likes tienen. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 19:26 14 oct 2013 (UTC) esta el video apurate antes de que se vaya el efecto. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8HXabRUoYQ